behind every door is a fall
by vihctoria
Summary: Foram três momentos decisivos: o primeiro foi quando a vi completamente nua. - Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Amores da minha vida, fiquem com mais um devaneio das noites de música e falta do que fazer. Ps: se puder, leiam ao som de Naughty Boy feat Bastille - No one's here to sleep, que é uma música deliciosa, e por algum motivo a letra me inspirou a escrever, então espero que inspire vocês também (:**

* * *

 **-.-.-**

 _Every carpet, every floor_  
 _Everywhere I look up for_  
 _Climbing up the walls, I'm climbing up the walls_  
 _What goes on behind these doors_  
 _I'll keep mine and you'll keep yours_  
 _We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets_

 _Behind every door is a fall, a fall and_  
 _No one's here to sleep_

 _You were always faster than me_  
 _I'll never catch up with you, with you_  
 _Oh, I can feel them coming for me_

 _You were always faster than me_  
 _I'll never catch up with you, with you_  
 _Oh, I can feel them coming for me_

 _Here's the pride before the fall_  
 _Oh, your eyes they show it all_  
 _I can see it coming, I can see it coming_  
 _There's a rise up through each floor_  
 _Shed it's dark and use it all_  
 _I can hear it coming, I can hear the drumming_

 _Behind every door is a fall, a fall and_  
 _No one's here to sleep_

 _You were always faster than me_  
 _I'll never catch up with you, with you_  
 _Oh, I can feel them coming for me_

 _You were always faster than me_  
 _I'll never catch up with you, with you_  
 _Oh I can feel them coming for me_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You were always faster than me_  
 _I'll never catch up with you, with you_  
 _Oh, I can feel them coming for me_

 _You were always faster than me_  
 _I'll never catch up with you, with you_  
 _Oh, I can feel them coming for me_

 _You were always faster than me_  
 _I will always catch up with you_

 ** _-.-.-_**

Foram três momentos decisivos. O primeiro deles foi quando acidentalmente vi você nua.

Lembro cada detalhe daquele dia. Da chuva torrencial fora do Castelo, de tudo quanto é tom de rosa na sala da Umbridge, da gravata apertada em meu pescoço. Lembro dos sorrisos idiotas de Crabbe e Goyle quando fiz uma piada maldosa sobre Potter (a quarta daquele dia) e lembro do meu próprio sorriso murchando quando descobri que havia falhado em mais um teste. Meu humor oscilou durante todo o dia, e não havia mais espaço para sorrisos quando a noite caiu. _A noite era escura e cheia de terrores_ , e eu não me importava com as trevas até Ele voltar. Temia, toda noite, receber cartas de Narcissa dizendo que Ele ainda estava pernoitando em nossa bela e fantástica Mansão, agora cada vez mais podre por cada Comensal que entrava por aquela porta. Eu temia, e me sentia ridículo por aquilo.

Naquela tarde, soube de mais um desaparecimento de um família mestiça que, tempos atrás, havia enfrentado Você Sabe Quem, e embora devesse achar a notícia maravilhosa, havia uma pedra no meu estômago que pesava toda vez que ouvia isso. Considerava-me forte, mas na verdade era o mais covarde de todos que me rodeavam. Provavelmente foi o pensamento de tortura que me levou a percorrer os corredores vazios àquela hora da madrugada, com os braços ao redor do corpo e aquela gravata apertada me sufocando. Passei os dedos pelas paredes até chegar defronte à porta do banheiro dos monitores. Com um toque da varinha fiz com que abrissem silenciosamente, e entrei no imenso corredor que terminava em duas aberturas, sendo que o lado esquerdo levava ao banheiro masculino, e o lado direito ao feminino. Afrouxei a gravata e cheguei até o final do corredor, com apenas minha sombra de companhia. Naturalmente, direcionei-me para o banheiro masculino, consciente de que um banho quente seria a solução dos meus problemas, até ouvir um barulho surdo de algo caindo na outra direção. Naqueles tempos, eu temia por qualquer movimento fora do normal, porém algo me deteve ali. Encostado na parede, com a respiração apenas levemente alterada, dobrei a entrada do banheiro feminino.

E foi ali que vi você pela primeira vez.

Reparei nos cachos longos pra começo de conversa, pra que não ache que sou completamente tarado. Eles caiam pelas suas costas com tamanha naturalidade que eu me perguntei porque nunca havia reparado neles antes. Depois, conforme você foi até a escada que levava à banheira, reparei nas costas compridas e alvas que terminavam em seu quadril, e não consegui deixar de reparar como era sensual a maneira que ele se movia enquanto você deslizava pela água quente. Mesmo de longe, pude ver a pele arrepiada pelo frio e a sensação de alívio ao toque da água. Finalmente olhei para o vapor nas janelas, nos vitrais coloridos que pareciam vivos enquanto você se banhava, e notei o quanto estava terrivelmente quente naquele lugar.

Ainda não sei o que me denunciou, se foi meu gemido quase surdo, minha gravata escorregando para o chão ou meu coração, que pulsava absurdamente rápido pra pouca coisa. O que sei é que quando você virou o rosto e encontrou meus olhos, tudo desandou. Você deixou escapar um grito quando se levantou da água e eu não consegui deixar de admirar seu corpo completamente nu antes que você conseguisse se cobrir com as mãos. Naquele instante, eu soube que me perdi pra sempre, **porque Hermione Granger era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto.**

A partir dai, todo o mais foi consequência: seus gritos pra mim, meu coração e minha calça pulsando de um jeito que eu não conseguia controlar, minha vontade louca de ver você outra vez completamente... minha... _(minha?)_

Lembro que corri pra fora daquele banheiro mais rápido do que jamais corri na minha vida, e quando cheguei ao dormitório da Sonserina, havia perdido a gravata e qualquer pensamento coerente no caminho. Eu havia visto Hermione Granger (a sangue-ruim dos dentes grandes, dos cabelos de vassoura e daquele enorme sorriso digno de um baile de inverno) em seu momento mais íntimo, e me sentia como se tivesse violado algo muito grande naquela nossa relação de ódio. Tentei me lembrar de quando seu tapa atingiu meu rosto no terceiro ano, ou de como eu odiava vê-la tirando notas mais altas que eu, ou talvez quando você... mas só o que me vinha na cabeça era como Granger (você mesma, dos cabelos e dentes estranhos) era completamente linda.

 **-.-.-**

Minha vida havia acabado, e era a única coisa da qual eu tinha certeza na vida após ter encontrado você. Também lembro cada detalhe daquele dia, começando de como eu estava destruída após outra rejeição de Rony, de como estava morrendo de raiva porque Harry nunca me escutava, e de como precisava muito de um banho quente para lavar toda minha alma daquele sentimento ruim. Lembro de pensar que ninguém estaria acordado àquela hora da madrugada, e depois ter ouvido murmúrios e gemidos em um canto da parede, o que não melhorou em nada meu humor. Mais tarde, a sensação de observar meu próprio corpo no espelho comprido do banheiro dos monitores, imaginando como seria tocar cada parte de pele arrepiada, e depois ter tanto medo dos meus pensamentos que entrei imediatamente na água quente. Eu também não sei ainda o que lhe denunciou, mas imagino que tenha sido a sensação arrepiante (e eletrizante) de estar sendo observada, e talvez por isso eu tenha demorado um segundo a mais para olhar para trás do que deveria.

E então desmoronamos quando eu encarei seus olhos acinzentados e não vi nada do que eu esperava: no lugar do seu costumeiro desdém, eu vi admiração, enquanto no lugar do seu ódio, talvez eu tenha captado uma faísca de desejo; Eu só fiz gritar, e você parecia tão petrificado no lugar que tudo que fez foi deixar cair a gravata. E quando você correu e eu não conseguia mais gritar, aquele verde arrogante e sonserino foi parar no meu pescoço, e quando eu me encarei no espelho, **me assustei por gostar daquele contraste entre meu corpo e sua gravata, e foi ai que me perdi.**

Procurei você no dia seguinte. Odiei cada segundo do meu desespero de que você teria contado o que aconteceu para algum de seus amigos idiotas (ou pior, para algum dos meus amigos), e não hesitei na hora que encontrei-lhe no caminho para os jardins. Lembro da sua expressão indecifrável quando puxei-lhe pelo pulso e o obriguei a caminhar comigo até um lugar onde não fossemos vistos. Meu coração pulsava tão rápido que eu jurava que você podia senti-lo pela nossa proximidade. Empurrei-o contra a parede e fechei as mãos em punho (muito intimidador, eu sei).

\- Você não pode contar o que aconteceu ontem à noite pra ninguém, me ouviu? – Sei que você leu o desespero na minha voz, e sei que tentou mascarar sua surpresa com o tão conhecido desdém, mas agora eu conhecia seus olhos melhor do que antes.

\- E o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Havia um sorriso presunçoso nos seus lábios finos, mas seus braços cruzados na frente do corpo me mantinham afastada.

\- Eu repito, se você contar... –

\- Desencane Granger. Porque eu contaria? – Você disparou, endireitando-se na parede, e de repente parecia bem mais intimidador. Abri e fechei ou pulsos, de alguma maneira me sentindo ofendida com a pergunta. _Porque você contaria?_ O que eu achava que havia significado aquilo?

\- Não importa o porquê. Apenas fique calado. – Fiz menção de ir embora, encerrando aquela conversa, ciente de alguma maneira que você falava a verdade, apesar de tudo que eu sabia sobre você.

\- Qual a frequência das suas atividades noturnas? – _Você tinha que perguntar._ Lembro de virar com um tapa pronto para encaixar em seu rosto, mas você tinha antecipado aquilo. Segurou meu pulso com força desproporcional à minha e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. O roçar da minha perna na sua, por algum motivo, fez meu coração disparar uma segunda vez.

\- Qual o seu problema? – Tentei me soltar, sem sucesso. Seus olhos se estreitaram e seu aperto ficou mais suave.

\- Estou falando sério. Quero saber quando posso ir sem ter que encontrar você no meu caminho. – Aquele veneno todo seu me desarmou de uma maneira que senti meu corpo relaxar como se fosse desabar, e então soltei-me do aperto e você se afastou, esbarrando em mim ao passar, e outra vez senti que iria desabar com o peso daquelas palavras. Antes que cedesse, porém, senti novamente aquela sensação de que olhos me observavam, e virei levemente o rosto para vê-lo. Seus olhos tão cinzas mentiram pra mim, e fiz disso nossa ruína.

 **-.-.-**

Aquela aproximação sua foi um erro, e eu lhe odiei por isso. Odiei que tivesse a audácia de dizer-me para não abrir a boca sobre aquela intimidade, e ofendi-me por achar que eu faria. Aquele momento foi meu, e eu não estava disposto a dividi-lo com ninguém, muito menos deixar que Potter e Weasley soubessem daquilo, o que eu sabia ser o seu maior medo. Incomodei-me com isso também, imaginando se você só havia se aborrecido por medo de ter sua intimidade exposta, ao invés de se preocupar com o que EU havia visto. Se incomodasse você, significaria que importava alguma coisa, e que aquela sensação horrível de que algo estava terrivelmente errado não era só minha.

Passei o restante da tarde imaginando o que devia ter feito quando você me empurrou contra a parede, e tentava me convencer de que meus pensamentos eram desconexos e não faziam sentido nenhum, portanto deviam ser ignorados. Porém, por mais que me esforçasse, não consegui esquecer a expressão chocada em seu rosto com a minha ''despedida'', **e só mais tarde percebi que agi daquela forma porque queria desesperadamente tê-la beijado naquele brilhante momento.**

 **-.-.-**

Eu odiei você por ter me visto completamente nua e por não ter ligado para isso. Odiei sua habilidade de dissimulação e seus olhos cinzas mentirosos. E odiei ainda mais quando, três dias depois, nós nos encaramos por um longo tempo no corredor, e eu entendi o desafio no teu olhar.

 **-.-.-**

Minha respiração era quase superficial, embora a gravata estivesse frouxa no meu pescoço. A neve se acumulava nos vidros do Castelo, mais o suor escorria por meu rosto. Tentei calcular os passos, mas a cada dez eu me perdia na conta e proferia ofensas contra você novamente, obrigando meus pés a me levarem às masmorras, e acabando inevitavelmente na porta do banheiro dos monitores.

 **-.-.-**

Eu tremia de frio enquanto encarava o espelho mais uma vez. Os cabelos castanhos estavam livres para descer minhas costas nuas, e os dentes da frente nunca foram tão perfeitos. Havia algo diferente nas íris castanhas, um tipo de temor que eu nunca havia sentido antes. _Algo eletrizante_ , que corria pelas minhas veias e fazia o sangue pulsar loucamente, um temor que me fez _sentir_ mais do que ouvir os passos dobrando aquele corredor.

 **-.-.-**

Vi seu reflexo antes de vê-la realmente. Os cabelos cobrindo as costas foram suficientes para ter minha respiração acelerada. Tentei afrouxar a gravata, mas há um tempo ela jazia no chão. Não eram precisos mais que dez passos para que eu a alcançasse, mas não me movi. Sabia que fora silencioso, mas você virou para me olhar, e não houve gritos desta vez, tampouco surpresa. Vi temor nos seus olhos, e sabia que os meus estavam refletidos ali. **Eu desejei você mais que nunca.**

 **-.-.-**

Vinte, trinta, quarenta segundos. Sua gravata deslizou para o chão, mas seus olhos estavam tão grudados nos meus que só percebi o verde contrastando com todo o resto quando já era tarde. Tentei captar qualquer resquício de arrogância nos seus olhos, mas fora o temor, só restava o desafio. E orgulhosa como eu era, entrei no seu jogo. Deixei que a toalha caísse.

 **-.-.-**

Vinte, trinta, quarenta segundos. Eu a admirei tempo suficiente para decorar cada detalhe de seu corpo, e meu fascínio por você estava estampado no meu rosto. Senti um curioso aperto na boca do estômago, mas era diferente daquele a qual eu estava acostumado. Esse era delicioso.

 **-.-.-**

Eu cheguei ao último degrau da banheira, e seu corpo chegou no meu. Estava em êxtase.

 **-.-.-**

Você era completamente minha.

...

* * *

Gente, que zona né? Tentei fazer o menos confuso possível, mas reclamem se não souberem quem está falando em qual parte HAHAHA pretendo continuar essa história, mas dependo de inspiração, por isso se lerem e gostarem, deixem review :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Ei, amores, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Sempre tive dificuldade em continuar histórias, mas quem sabe essa vai pra frente. Esse outro capítulo ia ficar muito grande, então decidi dividí-lo em dois, posto a continuação mais pra frente._

 _Ah, e pra aqueles que favoritaram a fic e estão seguindo, mas não tiveram coragem de mandar review, Deus tá vendo, rum._

 _Ouçam ao som de ''I come with knives - IAMX ''_

 _Boa leitura (:_

* * *

 _The paradox or our minds_  
 _Too much to believe, too much to deny_  
 _You fool me again to quiet my pride_  
 _But I'm a human, I come whit knives_

 _I never promised you an open heart or charity_  
 _I never wanted to abuse your imagination_

 ** _I come with knives_**  
 ** _I come with knives_**  
 _And agony_

 **-.-.-**

 **O segundo momento foi quando eu curei suas feridas e vi você chorar.**

Estava tudo muito confuso naquele ano, e eu não estava conseguindo acompanhar as inevitáveis mudanças em todos nós. Ainda estremecia tarde da noite quando sentia seus lábios em minha nuca em uma prece silenciosa, e eu nem sabia que você rezava antes de tê-lo tão próximo de mim. Nós não conversávamos sobre aquilo, e embora me julgasse uma pessoa muito esclarecida, não sabia o que fazer nessa situação. Odiava o fato de que meu conforto era nas palavras duras e nos olhares audaciosos que direcionava à você quando estávamos no meio de tanta gente, e ainda assim só tínhamos olhos um para o outro. Odiava admitir que, enquanto me enrolava no cobertor ao lado das outras meninas, que conversavam alegremente sobre aquele cara com quem haviam trocado uns beijos debaixo da árvore, eu sentia sua falta. E era horrível não ter com quem conversar sobre você, uma vez que meus melhores amigos o detestavam publicamente. Passei as férias sem ter noticias suas, e me perguntando como seria se você fosse alguém ''aceitável'', como seria se eu pudesse lhe mandar cartas e esperar ansiosamente sua resposta. Eram pensamentos ridículos, e eu me reprimia por sequer existirem.

Ainda assim, tarde da noite, no ano seguinte, lá estávamos nós, abraçados tão forte como se qualquer movimento brusco pudesse nos afastar para sempre.

 **-.-.-.-**

Enquanto abraçava você, pele contra pele, minha boca no teu pescoço e teus cabelos no meu rosto, eu pensava em quanto tempo tinha até Voldemort descobrir que eu falhara na minha missão e me matar. O medo era um sentimento conhecido pra mim, pra quem vivera sob a sombra de um pai atormentado pela arrogância e quase morto por ela, mas esse era um tipo de medo diferente, o tipo de temor que sabe que não haverá uma segunda chance, e que sua única maneira de sobreviver é sacrificando alguém. Ali, abraçado a você, eu sabia exatamente quem eu estaria ferindo se cumprisse minha missão, e ainda assim, toda vez que me sentia sujo com aquele sentimento egoísta, eu lhe procurava. Você, como legítima grifinória, nunca me deu as costas, e eu odiei você por isso.

\- A água está ficando gelada. – Você comentou em um fio de voz, e demorei uns segundos para voltar dos meus pensamentos obscuros e procurar algo para dizer.

\- Vamos esquentá-la outra vez. – Lá no fundo, eu ainda tinha a habilidade de ser canalha. Você riu e se mexeu sob meu aperto, e meus pensamentos se desviaram para outro lugar. Beijei seu pescoço e massageei seus seios com minhas mãos, ouvindo-a murmurar de prazer, e esse som era suficiente para me distrair de todo o resto.

\- Não acha que está de hora de fazermos algo sobre isso? – Inconscientemente, eu sabia sobre o que você estava se referindo, mas não queria enveredar por esse caminho naquele momento (talvez nunca). Desci uma das mãos para seu íntimo e lhe arranquei outro murmúrio alto.

\- Muito na hora. Vem cá. – Já estava rouco de desejo outra vez, o que era incrível, e virei seu rosto para que pudesse beijar-lhe a boca. Nossas línguas se encontraram e eu saboreei teu gosto irritantemente doce de grifinória, tentando esquecer o contraste do verde e vermelho esquecidos sobre o chão. Então você virou todo o corpo pra mim e nos seus olhos havia aquela mistura inebriante de desejo e hesitação, porque você sabia que aquilo era um erro gigante. Eu estava satisfeito por ver que o desejo sempre acabava vencendo.

Por fim, você não conseguiu dizer o que estava tentando, nós fizemos amor outra vez e no fim das contas, o desespero em nossos toques eram tão visível quanto o contraste entre o verde e o vermelho das nossas casas.

 **-.-.-**

Eu lembro de tudo, desde o primeiro momento em que você colou os lábios nos meus, até cada instante que vi a mentira nos teus olhos. Você era intrigante demais para mim com toda aquela amargura nos olhos acinzentados, e eu, com minha eterna mania de querer consertar os outros, tentei entrar naquele teu mundo, sabendo que, inevitavelmente, acabaria me machucando.

O sol custava em aparecer lá fora enquanto tomávamos café da manhã no salão principal, encolhidos nos casacos por causa do frio. Harry folheava aquele livro idiota de poções, que estava me rendendo o segundo lugar na matéria, e Rony tagarelava sobre Quadribol e como Lavender Brown não o deixava em paz. Enquanto folheava um dos livros em meu colo, me peguei pensando sobre como seria se Draco Malfoy estivesse sentado comigo, sua mão na minha, seus olhos acinzentados faiscando com piadas maldosas que você guardaria para si, porque aprendera a se comportar. Era uma ideia tão idiota que eu ri sozinha e atraí a atenção dos meninos, que fizeram aquela cara de ''só você pra encontrar graça em um livro'', mas eu não lhes dei atenção. Iríamos para Hogsmeade naquela tarde e eu estava distraída demais com as ideias soltas para me incomodar. Engraçado como eu fiquei imediatamente alerta quando vi sua figura esguia entrando no Salão, sem capa e sem a costumeira gravata verde que eu adorava. Vi na sua expressão que tinha algo errado, e meu coração deu um pulo desconfortável no lugar. Procurei você com os olhos e nos breves segundos que nos encaramos, levantei-me e dei desculpas a Harry e Rony, dizendo que precisava estudar, e segui você pra fora do Salão Principal. Alcancei-lhe no terceiro andar, quando você reapareceu e segurou minha nuca, levando-me até uma das estátuas que levava a um corredor deserto, que havíamos descoberto recentemente. Seu beijo me envolveu desesperadamente e suas mãos já estavam embaixo da minha blusa quando me soltei.

\- O que aconteceu?! – Meu corpo gritava pelo seu toque, mas me obriguei a parar. A expressão em seus olhos era perturbada demais.

\- Estou louco de desejo. – Foi sua resposta seguida de outro beijo intenso que tirou meu folego e me fez querer tirar tudo. Por baixo de tudo isso minha consciência gritava. Tentei empurrar seu peito com as mãos, mas você segurou meus pulsos e me empurrou contra a parede, acabando com meu controle. O pensamento que circulava na minha cabeça era ''foda-se'', mas eu geralmente perdia essa batalha.

\- Malfoy... não aqui, e não agora. Tem alguma coisa de errada com você... - Era difícil escolher palavras enquanto você beijava meu pescoço. Com muito esforço, porém, consegui te afastar.

\- Fale comigo! – Pedi, vendo pela sua expressão que nada sairia dali a não ser sexo, mas desta vez eu estava determinada a conseguir algo de você. Aquilo tudo, aquele desejo louco e aquela falta de diálogo não podia continuar. Você não mr encarou, apenas passou as mãos pelo cabelo louro que grudava nos olhos e andou de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu fiz algo errado. – Assustei com seu tom de voz e desejei tocá-lo, mas você se afastou de mim.

\- Desfaça então. – Foi mais um pedido do que uma ordem, embora eu não estivesse acostumada a medir palavras enquanto falava com você.

\- Não posso. É eu ou ele. – Houve uma mudança no seu tom de voz. Notei algum perigo ali, algo que fez meu estomago revirar. Assumi uma postura mais defensiva e segurei em seu braço.

\- Do que você está falando? Não é do Harry, é? – A dúvida me assomou de uma vez, e meu aperto ficou mais insistente. Lembro que seu rosto se contorceu, e você encarou meu aperto como algo intruso, afastando-se de mim outra vez. Fiquei ainda mais irritada.

\- Malfoy, se você tocar um dedo nele... – Não cheguei a completar minha frase, porque você se virou com violência e cuspiu as palavras.

\- Nem tudo é sobre seu precioso Potter. – Aquela arrogância que eu lidara por cinco anos havia voltado nos teus olhos e na tua voz, e eu odiei você outra vez. Empurrei seu peito com as mãos, sentindo os olhos arderem com a proximidade das lágrimas.

\- O que você fez?! – Tornei a empurrá-lo, e desta vez você agarrou meu pulsos com força e me puxou contra seu corpo, tornando a nossa diferença de tamanho algo intimidador. Me forcei a encará-lo e procurar por uma resposta, mas seus olhos mentiam.

\- Isso foi um erro. Não posso continuar fingindo com você. – Você me soltou com um tom de encerrar conversa, mas não me dei por vencida. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

\- Do que diabos está falando? Como você tem a coragem de dizer sobre fingimento? – Gritei com você, esquecendo de que ainda estávamos no Castelo e qualquer um podia se aproximar. Estava mais irada que nunca, e todos aqueles encontros sem palavras explodiram na minha frente, desesperados por um embate. Eu sabia que aquele seria um marco de qualquer relação que tínhamos alimentado até ali, mas não tinha certeza para que lado iria ceder.

\- Nós aproveitamos o que tinha para aproveitar, Granger. Não tenho mais o que dizer pra você. – A expressão perturbada havia sumido do teu olhar, e no lugar havia algo mais frio, como se você tivesse finalmente cedido a determinado sentimento. Não gostei disso.

\- Você nunca conseguiu conversar comigo, sempre que tentei dar um rumo pra o que quer que tenhamos, você fugiu, fugiu como um covarde. Qual o seu problema? – Queria desesperadamente voltar àquela manhã, enquanto ainda éramos amantes desafortunados, mas não havia mais volta.

 **-.-.-**

 _''Qual o seu problema?''_ , você gritou pra mim. Eu quis jogar tudo em você naquele instante, quis lhe revelar que tinha enfeitiçado um colar com magia das trevas para matar Dumbledore; que estava ficando louco com a necessidade de impressionar o Lord das Trevas, e como o odiava em demasiado, tanto que quase não temia mais. Quis dizer que a única coisa que estava me mantendo são naquele ano eram as noites com você, quando tudo que me preocupava era o desejo pela tua boca, e que eu havia lhe procurado naquele momento com esperança de que você me beijasse e afogasse aquela culpa que eu sentia em todos os membros do meu corpo pelo que eu havia feito. _Quis te amar, mas acabei te odiando_ , porque acima de tudo você era uma grifinória, e você tentou me curar, quando naquela hora tudo que eu precisava era esquecer. Eu odiei você e quis te machucar, e esse foi um dos grandes arrependimentos da minha história.

\- Meu problema? – Ri, histérico, louco. – É você, Granger, com essa mania de sabe-tudo, acreditando que tem o poder de me fazer destruir tudo pelo que eu luto por causa de umas noites com você. Sua hipocrisia é maior que a minha. – Virei-me e cuspi no chão, expelindo toda minha arrogância contra você e esperando que você a engolisse e fosse embora.

\- E pelo que você luta? – Você continuou insistindo e eu a odiei outra vez, querendo que aquilo acabasse, que você sumisse e eu pudesse despejar todo o meu ódio em algo menos frágil. No entanto, você ficou, e eu quis feri-la outra vez.

\- Por mim. Pelo meu sangue. – Sangue. Eu sabia que essa palavra lhe ofenderia, embora eu não tivesse mencionado ela nenhuma vez após nossa primeira noite. Você recuou, ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e eu li a pergunta em seus olhos castanhos. Me custou todo o esforço do mundo acabar com você.

\- Sexo. Foi só isso. – Respondi a pergunta, e você atingiu meu rosto com um tapa. Não voltei a encará-la depois disso, nem ousei levantar a mão para apalpar a face. Só ouvi suas lágrimas mascarando as palavras e o som de passos se afastando, e então estava tudo quebrado.

 **-.-.-.-**

* * *

 _O que acharam?_


	3. Chapter 3

amores, me desculpem pela demora em postar o terceiro capítulo, ele estava praticamente pronto faz tempo, mas precisava de tempo para arrumá-lo e conseguir postar. Mais uma vez, espero que gostem desse puta drama entre os dois. Para as gurias que mandaram review, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos s2

A música é ''They All Fall Down'', SR-71.

* * *

 **-.-.-.-**

 **3º capítulo.**

 _I can be as humble as the next guy_

 _Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside_

 _I could be every nasty thing, you ever thought a man could be_

 _Cuz they all fall down (down)_  
 _Cuz they all fall down (down)_

 _I can make you see the beauty of a new sun_  
 _or I can be the source of your desperation_  
 _I could be every nasty think, you ever dreamt a man could be_

 _Jaded, dated, i'm the type you hated_  
 _haunted, taunted, i'm what you've always wanted_  
 _yeah, yeah, i'm what you've always wanted_

 _can't you see through this disguise_  
 _Find the little boy inside_  
 _I'm afraid of falling_  
 _Love is pain and now she's calling_

 ** _-.-.-.-_**

Foi a tarde mais longa da minha vida. Acabei com o que ainda me restava de unhas nos dedos e vários fios louros do meu cabelo estavam no chão. Esperei ansiosamente que meu plano desse certo, embora soubesse em meu âmago que era uma ideia estupida em comparação à experiência do único que Lord Voldemort já temera. Sabia, ainda, que aquilo tudo era um castigo e que minha vida não importava nem um pouco para o grande lord das Trevas. A única pessoa que talvez tivesse um pingo de consideração por mim naquele momento eu havia destruído, e tudo que me restava era encostar a cabeça no concreto e esperar pelo pior.

 **-.-.-.-**

Eu poderia tê-lo esquecido, se quisesse. Poderia ter enumerado os motivos que me faziam odiá-lo, poderia listar todas as humilhações pelas quais você havia me feito passar. Mas aquela dor que martelava lá no fundo do meu peito, que fazia aquele coração gelado bater desesperadamente procurando pelo fluxo de sangue que não chegava, me lembrava que eu estava viva, e que aquilo importava. Eu sabia quando você mentia, e tinha certeza ter visto as íris cinza gritando pra mim nas últimas palavras que Draco Malfoy dissera.

Aconteceu rápido demais. Katie foi amaldiçoada por um colar enfeitiçado e por um triz não a perdemos, e então os dias passaram sem noticias e eu esperava o pior, enquanto guardava no íntimo a sensação de conhecer o autor daquela tentativa horrível de assassinato. Tentei afastar a ideia, mas parei de ver o louro da gravata verde nos corredores e notei que sua palidez estava acentuada nos últimos dias. Desejei poder aproximar-me de você, mas todas as vezes que o avistava nas aulas, eu estava acompanhada. Nossos olhares só se cruzaram uma vez naqueles oito dias, e eu nunca me senti tão impotente.

 _\- Hermione, você ouviu o que eu disse? Katie Bell voltou! –_ Havia escutado da primeira vez, só não tinha certeza do que aquilo significava. Fiquei feliz em sentir o alívio me inundando, mas havia outra sensação conhecida na boca do meu estômago. Demorei um instante para perceber que você saiu em disparada do Salão Principal. Demorei um instante ainda maior para notar que Harry havia levantado e o seguido, e só quando ouvi Rony gritando comigo foi que a ficha caiu. Dispensei seus comentários sobre Quadribol e levantei para seguí-los, porque minha intuição raramente falhava, e naquele momento ela estava desesperada. Passei pelos corredores largos e tentei escutar qualquer barulho que não fosse o tagarelar dos estudantes indo jantar e dos quadros se abrindo para as passagens. Pensei ter ouvido um farfalhar de capas virando um dos corredores, mas dei de cara com a parede.

 _''Onde diabos vocês estão?''_ Eu sabia que Harry havia ido procura-lo, ele era tão inconsequente quanto você quando queria, e nenhum dos dois jamais foi bom com provocações. Quando pensei em desistir, quase ao ponto de utilizar um feitiço de localização, eu ouvi o barulho inconfundível de batalha e de algo quebrando. Voei na direção do barulho e dei de cara um banheiro masculino escondido em uma dobra de corredor. O choque estampou meu rosto ao som dos murmúrios horrorizados de Harry.

 _\- Não, não. Não era minha intenção... –_ Ele também estava em choque, mas tudo que eu via era o sangue vermelho como o meu escapando de vários pontos do teu corpo.

 _\- Hermione, não sei o que aconteceu, eu nunca quis ferí-lo assim... –_ Eu acreditava em Harry, mas sabia que aquele feitiço era obra de magia das trevas e que não havia tempo para se lamentar. Minha mente trabalhou em segundos enquanto eu ouvia Harry murmurar e você chorar baixinho, e sabia que aquilo tinha que ser escondido. Se soubessem que Harry havia utilizado um feitiço daquele potencial em alguém, o que pensariam do incidente com Katie? Não podia deixar que ele entrasse em um problema maior do que conseguiria resolver, então ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e segurei seus ombros com firmeza.

 _\- Me escute: vou limpá-lo e você sai daqui, direto para o Comunal, entendeu? –_ Ele fez que não com a cabeça. _– Harry, isso é magia das trevas! Se alguém souber que você fez isso, sua inocência acaba aqui, ouviu? –_

O medo continuava estampado nos olhos verdes dele, enquanto seus gemidos me cortavam o coração. Mas eu tinha que cuidar de Harry antes de cuidar de você, e foi o que fiz. Limpei as mãos sujas de sangue d'O Eleito e o empurrei para fora do banheiro.

 _\- Eu vou fechar esses ferimentos, mas me prometa que não vai contar isso pra ninguém, entendeu? Harry! –_ Ele finalmente fez que sim com a cabeça, e consegui manda-lo embora dali. Tranquei o banheiro com um feitiço e então corri para ajoelhar-me ao seu lado, mas você já havia desmaiado.

 _\- Malfoy? Fique comigo. –_ Apoiei sua cabeça no meu colo e analisei a extensão dos ferimentos: eu nunca havia tentado curar feridas que sangravam daquela maneira, mas já tinha lido livros demais para puxar na memória o que fazer. Consegui fazer com que a hemorragia parasse, e então comecei a fechar os ferimentos um por um. Rasguei o trapo que havia virado sua camisa e me foquei no trabalho de curá-lo, desenhando seu corpo com a varinha enquanto passava a outra mão pelos teus fios louros demais. Em determinado momento você acordou e agarrou minha mão com uma força surpreendente para alguém que havia acabado de perder metade do sangue do corpo.

 _\- Granger. –_ Não foi uma pergunta, apenas uma confirmação de que era isso mesmo que você estava vendo. Senti meu coração bater duas vezes mais forte.

 _\- Não se mexa, ainda falta um pouco. –_ Murmurei, mas continuei segurando-lhe a mão. Você não disse mais nada, embora teus olhos tenham permanecido nos meus por tempo suficiente para que eu acreditasse que podia beijá-lo, ali e agora. Depois voltei a focar nas suas feridas, e lentamente teu corpo pálido deixou de ser vermelho e voltou ao tom que eu conhecia tão bem.

 _\- Como está se sentindo? –_ Você demorou para responder e eu pensei que havia desmaiado outra vez, mas então minha mão estava em seu coração.

 _\- Vivo. O que você fez com Potter? –_ Sua preocupação era meramente curiosidade, e eu não senti raiva nas suas palavras. De alguma maneira, isso tornava tudo pior.

 _\- Mandei-o ir para o Comunal. –_ Mordi o lábio e fiz a pergunta que você esperava. _– Foi você que fez aquilo com a Katie? –_ Sua mão continuou na minha, mas você não subiu os olhos para me encarar.

 _\- O quão importante essa resposta é pra você? –_ Não havia confirmação nenhuma ali, porque o rumo da pergunta era totalmente diferente, porém nós dois sabíamos a resposta.

 _\- Quis acreditar que você não seria capaz de tentar matar alguém. –_ Eu parei de me segurar e chorei. Chorei e minhas lágrimas caíram em seu cabelo, escorrendo para o seu rosto. Por um momento acreditei que você também estava chorando.

 _\- Eu também. –_ Você fez esforço para se sentar e eu não o impedi. Doía demais ouvir aquilo da sua boca, e eu não encontrei mais nada para falar. _– Não era direcionado a Katie Bell, se isso trouxer algum consolo. –_

 _\- É só isso? Você vai dizer que tentou matar alguém dentro da Escola e não vai me contar nem o porquê? –_ Era horrível que a minha maior indignação restava no fato de que você não queria dividir sua história comigo, mas não parei para pensar naquele instante, eu só queria algo concreto no qual me agarrar.

 _\- Granger, eu não posso ser o cara que você quer que eu seja. –_ Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus e pude ver sua insatisfação com aquilo tudo. Estávamos fartos daquele jogo, mas nenhum dos dois queria ceder. _– Sinto muito._

 **-.-.-.-.**

''Eu não posso ser o cara que você quer que eu seja.'' Onde eu havia visto essa frase clichê, em algum filme de romance idiota? Você sabia que eu mentia, estava estampado naqueles grandes olhos castanhos seus, e eu odiava esse seu superpoder. Nós sabíamos a verdade, mas não era algo que se dizia em voz alta. No lugar da verdade, se arrumava um clichê ainda maior, o famoso ''Sinto muito''. Nesta vez, porém, eu realmente sentia.

 _\- Precisamos ir. –_ Você não disse nada e então eu levantei, gemendo, percebendo finalmente que estava sem camisa. Os restos da gravata verde jaziam no chão ainda pintado do vermelho do meu sangue, e aquela mistura me causou desconforto. Estendi a mão para que você levantasse, mas tudo que teus grandes olhos fizeram foi me encarar.

 _\- Eu imaginei que seria a primeira a desistir. Pensei que um dia acordaria e pensaria ''O que diabos estou fazendo dormindo com Draco Malfoy''? Desejei, por um instante, que Harry e Rony descobrissem, pra que eu tivesse um motivo para parar de vê-lo. –_ Você riu, e a risada cortou meu coração gelado. _– E aqui estamos, com você me dando a resposta mais covarde do mundo pra qualquer coisa. –_ Só vi o momento que seus punhos me acertaram no peito nu e eu senti os ferimentos recém fechados gritarem. _– Eu não sinto muito! Não sinto muito porra nenhuma. –_ Segurei seus pulsos mas você continuou me batendo e empurrando meu corpo para trás, querendo me machucar depois de ter me curado, esperando uma reação minha depois de tudo aquilo que havíamos passado. A dura verdade era que eu era um covarde, e isso nunca bastou pra você.

 _\- Não ouse terminar comigo porque você não ''pode ser o cara que eu quero'', porra. –_ Sua raiva tinha se transformado em lágrimas novamente e senti seu corpo caindo sobre o meu. Encostei na parede fria do banheiro e escorreguei, sentando-me e carregando você comigo, embalada nos meus braços. Seus soluços se tornaram as batidas do meu coração e de repente tudo o que eu senti foi paz. Era uma paz momentânea e frágil, que se quebraria com qualquer oscilação daquela sincronia perfeita entre nós, mas era paz. _– Não ouse fazer isso. Não com mentiras. –_ Seu rosto estava pressionado contra meu peito e as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu corpo. Lembrei de quando as lágrimas eram sangue e fechei os olhos.

 _\- Você sabe a verdade, Granger. Você sabe que sou covarde demais pra mudar por qualquer pessoa, até mesmo por você. Não sou como Potter ou Weasley. –_ Incontestável esses fatos, e foi um alívio finalmente retirá-los do meu peito. Lembrei-me que um dia desejei ser herói, ter meu nome reconhecido pelas coisas boas que havia feito, quando ainda não existia toda a pressão sobre o meu sobrenome, e como a aceitação de que eu nunca seria como Potter demorou para chegar. Eu nunca poderia ser como teus amigos, que estariam ali em qualquer situação, por quem você daria a vida sem pensar duas vezes. Desejei, confesso, ter ido parar na grifinória e ter quebrado a tradição do sangue puro. Ali, naquele chão imundo e pensando na menina que eu quase havia matado, meu sangue era tão sujo quanto o de qualquer outro.

 _\- Eu nunca pedi que você fosse igual a eles. –_ Sua voz veio baixinho do meu peito até que seu rosto alcançou a altura do meu. ''Você não pediu, mas desejou''. Eu sabia que também mentia, mas não podia culpa-la por isso.

 _\- Nunca serei. E não acredito que você esteja preparada para lidar com isso. –_ Seus olhos se encheram de uma fúria intensa, o que me trouxe instantânea alegria.

\- Deixe que eu sei com o que eu posso lidar. – Seus soluços haviam parado e você enxugou os olhos vermelhos, deixando transparecer aquela diária irritação que tanto me divertia. Quase ri, mas o riso se transformou em um esgar de pesar quando olhei para meus braços enroscados ao teu redor: os ferimentos haviam se transformado em finas cicatrizes, como se eu houvesse feito diversos cortes nos braços. Você captou meu olhar e traçou as linhas com o indicador.

 _\- Parece que você não poderá desfilar sem camisa pelo dormitório pelas próximas semanas. –_ Desta vez ri com a provocação nas tuas palavras, e meu aperto em torno do teu corpo ficou mais forte.

 _\- Posso lidar com isso. A questão é: você pode? –_ Rebati a provocação e você riu, um som tão harmonioso que quase fez meu coração parar.

 _\- Vamos descobrir. –_ Seu tom passou de divertido para sério, e quando vi sua testa estava encostada na minha. Tentei me lembrar dos últimos minutos, mas tudo que meu cérebro visualizava agora era sua boca na minha.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Foi um beijo diferente.** Nada daquele desespero frequente em nossos toques, nada daquela paixão ardente transformada em sexo rápido. Ficamos por uns instantes apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro, e eu estava tão presa em seu abraço que não me importei de esperar. Deixamos os lábios se tocarem com suavidade e quando vi já _estava te amando de novo._ Como eu sabia que você estava fazendo, tentei me concentrar na lista de motivos para dispensá-lo, mas não encontrei mais nenhum, porque sua mão já estava embaixo da minha blusa e minha cabeça só pensava em quanto tempo ainda tínhamos até tudo desabar.

* * *

E ai, o que acharam? Mandem reviews galera :33


	4. Chapter 4

**Meninas - Carol, Lally, Kaah e Aninha - obrigada pelas reviews, dá bastante gás pra mim saber que estão gostando. Espero que o quarto capítulo corresponda às expectativas de vocês, apesar de ser mais curto. Esse é só pelo ponto de vista do Draco, porque não consegui encaixar a Hermione ali. Acredito que terá uma sequência ainda, mas não posso dar certeza.**

 **Keliani, minha inspiração, obrigada como sempre pelos comentários e pelas PM's gigantescas, que ainda preciso responder. Prometo fazer uma HHr pra ti logo logo.**

 **A música é Final Masquerade, do Linkin Park. Espero que gostem. s2**

* * *

 _Tearing me apart with words you wouldn't say_  
 _And, suddenly, tomorrow's moment washed away_  
 _Cuz I don't have a reason_  
 _And you don't have the time_  
 _But we both keep on waiting_  
 _For something we won't find_

 _The light on the horizon_  
 _Was brighter yesterday_  
 _With shadows floating over_  
 _The scars begin to fade_  
 _We said it was forever_  
 _But then it slipped away_  
 _Standing at the end_  
 _Of the final masquerade_  
 _The final masquerade_

 _All I ever wanted_  
 _The secrets that you keep_  
 _All you've ever wanted_  
 _The truth I couldn't speak_  
 _Cuz I can't see forgiveness_  
 _And you can't see the crime_  
 _And we both keep on waiting for_  
 _What we left behind_

 _The light on the horizon_  
 _Was brighter yesterday_  
 _With shadows floating over_  
 _The scars begin to fade_  
 _We said it was forever_  
 _But then it slipped away_  
 _Standing at the end_  
 _Of the final masquerade_

 _The final masquerade_

-.-.-.-

 **O terceiro momento foi quando eu a abandonei.**

A queda era inevitável, e sempre soubemos disso. Amávamos como amantes, mas éramos desconhecidos um ao outro. Eu sabia detalhar todas as marcas que haviam em seu corpo, sabia descrever teu cheiro e identifica-lo dentre milhares de alunos, tinha plena consciência de onde podia tocá-la e onde você sentia dor. Mas eu não sabia sobre sua família, sobre o que você gostava de conversar ou o que fazia quando não estava comigo. Podia desenhar tuas íris castanhas e ainda assim não saberia o teu nome do meio. _Talvez não soubesse nem o teu nome, já que você era Granger pra mim, e eu era Malfoy pra você._ Não saber era doloroso, mas eu estava embriagado por viver naquela realidade paralela que possuíamos, só eu e você, onde nem o Lord das Trevas nem o famoso Harry Potter podiam nos atingir. Não até a inevitável queda, que ficava cada dia mais próxima conforme eu me apaixonava mais por você.

-.-.-.-

 _\- Onde você está indo? –_ Sua voz me atingiu no meio do corredor e por um momento eu pensei em correr. Eu era mais rápido, mas você era mais sagaz. – _Não tente fugir de mim, Malfoy. –_ Eu sempre adorei e desprezei aquele tom imperativo na tua voz. Me deixava inebriado pelo teu poder, apesar de ser a coisa mais perigosa que eu havia experimentado até então. Parei no meio do caminho e esperei que você me alcançasse. O Castelo estava vazio, o sol já havia se posto e eu acabara de descobrir que Dumbledore deixara Hogwarts. Era o momento de colocar o meu plano a prova, e eu estava morrendo de medo de que desse certo.

 _\- Tem alguma coisa errada, não tem? –_ Você me encarou e confirmou seus receios no meu olhar, que exibia muito mais do que eu imaginava quando eu estava na sua presença. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo louro e senti os fios saírem entre meus dedos. Você tomou minha mão nas suas e adquiriu aquela expressão compenetrada que me deixava louco de expectativa. _– Harry me pediu uma coisa estranha hoje, e eu sinto que tem algo no ar. –_ Você comprimiu os lábios e me encarou, pedindo explicações, mas eu não consegui encará-la de volta.

 _\- Estava patrulhando os corredores, apenas. –_ Mas você sabia quando eu mentia, e não havia como fugir daquilo. _– Você não devia estar aqui, Granger. –_ Confidenciei, e minha voz firme pareceu um sussurro amedrontado naquela escuridão. Eu via seu rosto apenas parcialmente, um lado deles ocultado pela penumbra.

 _\- Se dependesse de você, nós nunca estaríamos perto um do outro. –_ A ironia pingou dos teus lábios rosados, mas logo a preocupação se insinuou de volta no teu rosto. Eu não queria mentir pra você, mas sabia que nunca entenderia. Queria protege-la da verdade e da possibilidade de aquilo acabar mal naquela noite, mas se teve uma coisa que aprendi nos dias convivendo com você, foi que você era a mais forte de nós dois. Se alguém pudesse lidar com a verdade, era você.

 _\- Granger, algo muito ruim vai acontecer essa noite. Pelo menos essa vez, confie no que Potter disse e faça o que ele te pediu para fazer. –_ Eu já sabia que Potter havia deixado o Castelo junto com o Diretor, e imaginava que ele teria dito à você que ficasse de olho na escola. Heróis tinham um instinto engraçado de saber quando as coisas iam dar errado, e você, Granger, não era diferente. Nós não havíamos discutido mais sobre o que eu fizera ou deixara de fazer após o incidente com Katie Bell, mas a desconfiança sempre esteve nos teus olhos quando notava a minha insegurança. Eu não sabia o quanto a menina mais inteligente daquele lugar sabia, mas nunca quis que descobrisse. Por mais transparente que eu fosse quando estava sob o teu olhar, nunca quis que você soubesse o quão podre estava minha alma por dentro. Eu me matava aos poucos a cada vez que testava o armário sumidouro e depois lhe tocava com as mãos sujas de traição, mas eu sempre gostei do trágico. Naquele instante, eu sabia que não adiantava protege-la, você sempre foi melhor em mentir do que eu.

 _\- O que quer que você esteja pensando em fazer, não faça. –_ A súplica saiu dos teus lábios sem qualquer sutileza, e eu odiei você por isso. Odiei que me pedisse algo que eu não podia fazer.

 _\- Só suma daqui, Granger. Junte seus amigos e fique no seu Comunal. –_ Não era uma ordem, porque eu descobri que você não acatava nenhuma ordem que não viesse de uma autoridade, mas um pedido. Eu não podia protege-la, mas podia fazê-la entender que precisava se proteger. Mas você cruzou os braços e se colocou na minha frente, me desafiando. Teus olhos exigiam que eu lhe contasse, mas já era tarde para mudar de ideia.

 _\- Você fez diversas coisas estúpidas ao longo desses anos, Malfoy, mas me escutar não foi uma delas. Me escute agora: fique comigo essa noite. –_ Seus ombros suavizaram e eu vi tua fragilidade de grifinória aparecer embaixo daquele olhar firme com o qual me encarava. Eu quis tanto beijar você naquele momento que me pareceu um pecado estar ali parado enquanto podia amá-la nos corredores, me pareceu desperdício gastarmos palavras quando devíamos nos comunicar por olhares. Quis poder leva-la comigo quando aquilo tudo acabasse, e nunca a gravata verde e cinza pesou tanto no meu pescoço.

 _– Fique comigo. –_ Você repetiu, e seu sussurro apagou qualquer pensamento coerente da minha cabeça. Avancei e tomei-lhe nos braços, sufocando seus murmúrios com meu beijo desesperado. Empurrei-a contra a parede e beijei seus lábios, suas bochechas, seu pescoço e seus seios; senti tuas unhas arranhando meu peito e tuas mãos ansiosas por tirar minha camisa. Sua gravata era tão vermelha quanto o sangue que corria nas tuas veias, imundo e delicioso, tão sujo quanto o meu, tão cheio de perdição que eu esqueci o que devia fazer, esqueci que tinha que me proteger dos teus olhos sagazes. Coloquei suas pernas em volta dos meus quadris e prendi tuas mãos na parede; só queria me perder em você e na tua pureza de grifinória, mas eu cometi um erro imperdoável.

 _\- O que é isso? –_ Você interrompeu o beijo quanto tentou rasgar minha camisa e viu o que estava gravado à fogo em meu antebraço. A marca negra pairou sobre nós e eu senti o asco que envolveu tuas íris, antes tão transparentes de desejo. Eu me afastei, tentando cobrir a marca, mas não havia camisa branca que escondesse aquela mancha podre e negra que agora fazia parte de mim. Eu a tinha desde o começo do ano, mas a mantinha escondida com um feitiço de ocultação. Naquela noite, porém, eu precisaria da marca, por isso não me preocupara em escondê-la. O horror era tão palpável em teus olhos que quis arrancá-los só para não vê-los direcionados à mim.

 _\- Você é mesmo um deles então. –_ Não foi uma pergunta, até porque a resposta era evidente. Cobri a marca com a outra mão, mas não tinha como cobrir a minha vergonha.

 _\- O que você esperava? –_ Murmurei em resposta, ciente do tom de desespero em minha voz, quando eu tentava parecer indiferente. Você havia descoberto minha farsa desde o início, e agora não havia como mascará-la. _– Eu sou um Malfoy, Granger. –_

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu tentei amá-la outra vez, mas tudo que vi foi o abismo entre nossas vidas. Você era a heroína, enquanto eu sempre fiz papel de vilão na história toda.

 _\- Eu achei que não fosse tarde demais. Achei que tinha tempo de lhe mostrar que existem meios de mudar seu destino, independente de um sobrenome. –_

 _\- Você não sabe o peso do meu sobrenome, Granger. –_

 _\- Não, eu sei o peso do meu. –_ As palavras pairaram sobre nós, quase palpáveis. A ferida se escancarou. _– Eu sou a menina estranha viciada em livros e com os dentes grandes demais. Eu sou uma sangue-ruim filha de trouxas que nunca deveria ter vindo para Hogwarts, não é? Não é isso que você sempre pensou?_ – Suas lágrimas haviam secado, e o peso das palavras era maior que nunca. –

 _\- Eu mudei meu destino ridículo e transformei em algo em que eu pudesse me agarrar, eu descobri por quem eu deveria lutar. –_

 _\- E porque Potter é o cara por quem você deve lutar? Por quem **eu** devo lutar? –_ Inevitavelmente, sempre chegávamos nesse impasse. Você era fielmente leal ao garoto da cicatriz, e talvez isso eu nunca fosse entender.

 _\- Porque é o certo, Malfoy, você sabe que é o certo. Você não é um deles. –_ Seus olhos pousaram na minha marca, e o abismo entre nós se tornou maior. Eu amei você, Granger, mas nunca amei seu causa. A verdade era que eu não tinha lado algum, eu só rumava para onde meu sobrenome havia me levado até então, e eu não estava pronto para desistir disso.

 _\- O que você sabe sobre mim, Granger, de verdade? –_ Cheguei mais perto, prendendo seu corpo contra a parede, mas você não recuou. Encarou-me como se estivéssemos na mesma altura e eu senti que perderia aquela disputa de olhares.

 _\- Sei que você não é um assassino. Sei que você se esconde por trás dessa máscara de frieza, mas seu coração não é inteiramente sonserino. Assim como eu não sou inteiramente grifinória. –_ Sua voz se transformou em um sussurro e eu pensei que fosse beijá-la de novo. Aquela inconstância me fazia amá-la e odiá-la em intervalos, e eu queria que acabasse logo. Sua mão tocou meu coração e eu fechei os olhos por um breve momento. Cogitei desistir outra vez, mas lembrei que não havia mais tempo.

 _\- Corra, Granger. Se esconda e proteja seus amigos. **Eles** estão vindos. –_ Foram minhas últimas palavras pra você antes que eu ouvisse o baque vindo do sétimo andar, seguido de vários estouros. Você assustou e eu corri antes que me alcançasse, olhando em teus olhos pela última vez pra ver a exclamação muda nos teus lábios, e a certeza de que você nunca me perdoaria por tê-la feito me amar, e depois abandoná-la quando as escolhas ficaram difíceis.

Afinal de contas, você sempre foi mais forte que eu.

* * *

 **me contem o que acharam, please s2**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo final - espero que gostem. :3

* * *

 _Savior - Rise Against_

 _It kills me not to know this_  
 _But I've all but just forgotten_  
 _What the color of her eyes were_  
 _And her scars or how she got them_  
 _As the telling signs of age rain down_  
 _A single tear is dropping_  
 _Through the valleys of an aging face_  
 _That this world has forgotten_

 _There is no reconciliation_  
 _That will put me in my place_  
 _And there is no time like the present_  
 _To drink these draining seconds_  
 _But seldom do these words ring true_  
 _When I'm constantly failing you_  
 _Like walls that we just can't break through_  
 _Until we disappear_

 _So tell me now_  
 _If this ain't love then how do we get out?_  
 _Because I don't know_  
 _That's when she said I don't hate you boy_  
 _I just want to save you_  
 _While there's still something left to save (Oooh oooh)_  
 _That's when I told her I love you girl_  
 _But I'm not the answer for the questions_  
 _That you still have (Oooh oooh)_

 _-.-.-_

As nuvens de chuva encobriam a lua cheia que teimosamente tentava aparecer, como se pretendesse oferecer um pouco daquele brilho seu para todos os alunos que erguiam suas varinhas, em oração, aos céus. Em cada um deles, mesmo os que nunca tiveram qualquer contato diverso das boas vindas com o diretor, havia um sentimento profundo de mágoa. Na verdade, eram poucos os que realmente acreditavam no que estavam vendo bem diante dos olhos: alguns achavam que era uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, e que logo mais as nuvens se dispersariam e a voz do diretor mais brilhante de Hogwarts seria ouvida aos fundos, consolando os corações dos mais aflitos.

Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Os olhos de Harry estavam marejados e Ginny segurava sua mão esquerda, enquanto eu o abraçava pela cintura. Rony estava segurando minha mão com igual firmeza, e por duas vezes tentara deitar no meu ombro, não conseguindo pela nossa diferença gritante de altura. A Professora Mcgonagall parecia estar entorpecida pelo que acontecera, mas todos sabíamos que era uma mulher forte demais.

E eu também.

No fim, as luzes das varinhas acesas em todos os cantos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria foram suficientes para iluminar aquela noite fria, e todos os olhos repousaram no caixão branco enterrado com o máximo de leveza na terra fofa próxima ao Lago, quando a fênix finalmente cantou uma última vez, e a morte de Albus Dumbledore ficou gravada na memória de todos os presentes para a eternidade.

\- Não voltarei para Hogwarts ano que vem. Preciso terminar a tarefa que Dumbledore me deu, e assim ter uma chance de derrotar Voldemort, de uma vez por todas. – Nós sempre soubemos que seguiríamos Harry até o fim, não importa aonde ele fosse. E a despedida era inevitável.

\- Iremos para A Toca, para o casamento de Bill e Fleur, e depois iremos todos juntos, Harry. Sempre. – Ele não discordou. Não muito.

E as malas estavam prontas antes do esperado, com o final forçado do ano letivo, e não havia mais nada em que eu pudesse pensar, então as lembranças dele me invadiram como o fogo, que queima ao primeiro toque e faz gritar, mas eu não podia. Não podia me dar o luxo de sofrer por ele, que me abandonara quando as coisas saíram do controle.

Não queria.

Mas caminhei com passos perdidos até o banheiro dos monitores, onde nos vimos de verdade pela primeira vez. Avancei com os dedos tocando as paredes gélidas, as unhas curtas arranhando a superfície lisa demais, o esmalte marrom escuro contrastando com os vitrais coloridos, cuja sereia chorava lágrimas de sangue pela morte de Dumbledore. Passaram-se três dias, mas aquele sentimento de desordem nunca mais parecia passar.

Virei as costas para sair, sabendo que Draco Malfoy havia ido embora para sempre, quando vi a rosa branca sob a beirada da banheira, de certa forma tão brilhante quanto os vitrais da sereia. Aproximei-me com o coração doendo, e os espinhos do talo machucaram minhas mãos, fazendo o vermelho do sangue contrastar de forma gritante com aquelas pétalas brancas, que representavam a pureza mais irônica do mundo: a cor dos cabelos dele.

-.-.-.-

A lua continuava escondida sob as nuvens, de forma que seus olhos precisaram se acostumar com a escuridão da floresta para encontrar o caminho que levava ao Lago. Não ousou usar a varinha para iluminar seus passos, tampouco se preocupou se houvesse algo esperando por ele dentre as árvores; não conseguia sentir mais nada, e acreditava que o medo havia se esvaído no momento em que perdeu a capacidade de discernir o bem do mal. Usou um feitiço simples para deixar a rosa sob a banheira, mas não sabia se Hermione a encontraria. Uma parte sua, gritante, esperava que ela nunca mais pusesse os pés naquele lugar. Imaginou que seria fácil para ela esquecer, afinal. Sua menina-mulher de olhos astutos tinha mais com que se preocupar no momento, porque ele tinha certeza que eles fugiriam. Com a morte de Dumbledore, não havia mais nada que estivesse no caminho de Voldemort. Ele tomaria o Castelo e mataria Harry Potter, assim como todos que o acompanhavam, inclusive ela. Era isso que esperava.

Não era isso que queria. Nunca foi, realmente.

Os pingos de chuva tocaram seu rosto assim que ele se aproximou do túmulo. Havia fugido junto com os outros quando do ataque, porém fora o único que presenciara a morte do diretor. Seu peito estava aliviado de não ter sido aquele que pronunciara a maldição final, mas a bile ainda lhe amargava a garganta toda vez que pensava no que quase chegara a fazer. Draco ouvira dizer que matar alguém lhe tirava a inocência, mas duvidava que isso fosse verdade.

Sua inocência fora perdida há muito tempo.

E a dela também.

A chuva se confundiu com as lágrimas e ele se permitiu sentir o gosto salgado na ponta da língua. Os cabelos muito brancos cobriram o rosto sempre pálido e os ombros tremeram com o choro. Não havia ninguém mais para ver, exceto ela. Sempre ela.

\- Não fui eu quem o matei. – As palavras se perderam com o vento, sendo arrastadas para longe conforme ele soluçava.

\- Eu sei. – Hermione se aproximou um último passo. Ambos encaravam o lago, imerso naquela escuridão azul, brilhando como se estivesse vivo. Como se gritasse para aqueles dois intrusos que perturbavam o sossego daquele que foi o maior bruxo do mundo. Nas mãos, ela segurava com firmeza a rosa branca.

Outro contraste.

\- O que você teria feito? – Era uma pergunta complicada, porém ele sabia que a grifinória teria uma resposta pronta. Simples. Nada do que ele jamais seria capaz.

\- Eu teria morrido. – Como ele esperava: simples. A convicção dela era surpreendente. – Mas eu não estava lá. – E o silêncio preencheu o restante da conversa, até que Draco Malfoy estendeu a mão, e Hermione a pegou. A chuva não deixava que vissem o que os aguardava do outro lado do lago. Era hora de seguirem caminhos diferentes, mas nenhum deles queria se soltar. Naquele momento, a única coisa que importava era o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro.

Amor?

Nunca souberam definir.

\- Você tem que fugir, Granger. Convença Potter a fugir do país, e quem sabe vocês consigam sobreviver. – Ela abriu um sorriso curto, triste.

\- É impossível, Harry é ainda mais teimoso que você. Ele vai lutar contra Voldemort até o fim. – Draco quase tremeu com a pronúncia do nome.

Quase.

\- E você? – Foi a vez dele abrir um sorriso triste, mas convincente. Não fazia sentido mentir mais para Granger.

\- Vou sobreviver. – E ela também chorou. Chorou pela morte de Dumbledore, chorou pela jornada que tinha pela frente, e chorou por Draco Malfoy. Eles se abraçaram na chuva, e não havia mais qualquer distinção entre o verde e o vermelho, o sangue-puro e o sangue-ruim, o bem e o mal. No fim, o que importou sempre foi o sentimento (indefinido, indescritível, inalcançável), e eles se despediram com um beijo, acreditando que, onde quer que estivessem, iriam lutar.

* * *

considerações?


End file.
